Thank You For Smoking
by Poetic Nothingness
Summary: It's funny how something bad for you can end up being good for someone else. Courtney/Duncan One-Shot. Grammar finally fixed


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama now, I haven't in the past but I might in the future**

**Warning: I do not approve of teenage drinking, smoking, or drug use. However this story contains all those things. **

**A/N: This takes place after the Up the Creek Episode. Everything written in italics is Courtney's thoughts. **

**Second A/N: Terrible grammar now fixed**

**

* * *

**

Courtney tossed and turned in her bed for what seem like hours. She look up at her alarm clock 2:43 flashed in bold red numbers.

_Great. That's just great. How am I going to be ready for tomorrow's challenge if I don't get some sleep._

Ordinary Courtney was asleep by 10 o'clock sharp but tonight her teammates decided to celebrate one of their rare victories with an all night party featuring: A keg stolen from Chris.

_Only Duncan could have been so stupid to steal from the host of the show._

Not even an hour into the party Geoff was doing keg stands, Sadie (drunk) was making out with slightly buzzed Harold, DJ was singing Mariah Carey's song _You Will Always Be My Baby _and talking about who things would be different if some girl named Ahura would only take him back and Duncan was more Duncan than usual. Right away she knew it was going to be one of those nights.

_There goes my favorite song. Damn. I promised myself that the last time would be the last_ _time._

She knew it won't be. Something else would come up in her life that would drive her to that filthy habit. But she saw always thought that she'd need to go back when she was in her 30's and a successful (and stressful) business woman worrying about the economy. Not 16 in a crappy cabin on national TV with a room full of drunk under aged teammates. And certainly not wondering if there was something more to that random hook up Duncan offered other than _you know. _Of course she turned him down (and kicked him in a place where the sun ain't ever gonna shine) but still the thought won't leave her mind.

_I'm obliviously being ridiculous. Lack of sleep. There is no way possible that the disgusting ape could want to do anything with me. And even less of a chance that I would even consider a universe where there was a chance that I would maybe think of him anything more than an orger. So with that being said (well thought of) I should fall straight asleep._

Courtney closed her and tried to think of the most boring things imaginable. Kiwi fruit, dirt, knitting needles. She found her eyelids getting heavy, the world around her starting to fade and any "impure" thought leave her mind. It's was a good place to be half asleep. A place where anything can happen

_All these things remind me of his face……._

"NO!" Courtney screamed. Sitting up in bed now wide awake

Only Bridgette and Geoff looked up from there staring contest. DJ was passed out on the floor curled up with his bunny, Sadie and Harold were nowhere to be found and Duncan was gone too.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Bridgette shouted throwing her hands into air sipping her beer all over Geoff

"Oh oh oh ooooh Bridge y-your drunk. Give…give me….your car keys"

"No man you're drunk too."

"Yea but if I'm drunk and your drunk than how are we supposed to get home?"

"I don't know man. Hey the loud bossy girl didn't drink anything. Dude we ask her to drive us. And than….we don't break the…l-law."

"All man I love that show."

"Law?"

"No law and orda. Hey we can make a surfer show. And I'm not just saying that to get into your pants. Y-your good. Good people."

"Yea but you won't be getting me anytime soon because we're on TV and I'm just not that kind of girl"

"Hey try Ms. Queen of the killer bass. She needs to get laid. Seriously"

"Yea totally or Sadie when she's done with Harold."

"Never saw you as a chubby chaser."

"Big girls need love too."

Courtney had just about enough of this drunken conversation. She was now cursed with two mental images that no matter how many hours of public access TV she watched would never go away.

"Dude we still haven't figured out how we're getting home" said Bridgette

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Hey don't tell this beautiful woman to shut up you you shut up."

"HAG!"

"Yea hag"

The two started to laugh hysterically.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE SLOWLY DRIVING ME CRAZY! THIS TEAM NEEDS TO BE ON THE TOP OF ITS GAME FOR EVERY CHALLENGE OR THERE WILL BE NOTHING LET TO CELEBRATE ABOUT! I NEED A SMOKE BADLY AND WHEN I COME YOU TWO BETTER BE IN BED!" Courtney shouted as she slammed the cabin door.

She swung the door open and said "AND WE'RE ON A REALITY TV SHOW, AT A SUMMER CAMP, ON AN ISLAND THERE IS NO NEED FOR A YOU TWO TO DRIVE ANYPLACE!"

"Well you heard her so we got five minutes give or take." Geoff said trying to get on top of Bridgette. She quickly pushed him off and punched him on arm.

"Jerk"

"What?"

"I'm going sleep. Goodnight Jeff." She gave him a kiss on the lips and climbed to the top of her bunk

"Talk about your mixed messages."

* * *

_Ugh. Every step between me and that cabin is a step closer to paradise._

She was sure to be careful about where she wander in the woods. If she even caught a glimpse of Sadie and Harold she'd redecorate the forest with her breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

_Ah. Peace and quiet._

She pulled out cigarette and just as she reached for her lighter a familiar arm warp around her neck and lite it for her.

_Crap here we go._

"Smoking break princess. How very un-you of you." His arm was still around her shoulder.

"Here" Courtney said offering Duncan a cigarette

"Cancer sticks that taste like an old sock. No thanks.

"So what's the point in having a lighter if you don't smoke? Street cred? Arson? Duncan please don't tell me your smoking-"

"Weed?" he said cutting her off in mid sentence.

Courtney's eyes got wide and she took a long drag on her cigarette. Her hand was shaking.

"Don't worry Courtney I'm not into drugs. If you must know the reason I carry around a lighter is just because. OK."

"Not only are you a drug user you're a liar and a bad one."

Duncan took a deep breath. On any other day he'd never tell anyone this story but something about this night made it seem like a good time to finally talk about.

"Alright Princess here it goes. Awhile back when I was like twelve I used to be a real dork. Like Harold only worse."(A/N: Take a sec to imagine that. Go ahead I'll wait…Done? Good)

"No way"

"Yea I'm not exactly proud of it. I was always a 'good' kid. Got straight A's, obeyed my parents, got my ass kicked on the playground that kind of stuff."

"I remember how my mom was always so proud of me and my dad would pat me on the back and something like corny like 'Great job sport' or 'Dat a boy.' Things were great or at least I thought they were."

Courtney stared into Duncan's eyes. The harsh look in them had completely disappeared revealing a softer side of him she had never seen before.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what conditional love is Courtney?"

"No."

_And I hope I never find out._

"I didn't either until I got busted hash two years ago."

"Duncan! How could you be so stupid! I mean-"

"That's my dad said. He was so disappointed in me. He wasn't proud of me anymore. My mom wouldn't even look at me anymore. All they ever saw was the trouble maker and that's what I became I guess."

Courtney noticed the gentle tears that fell down Duncan's face.

"Then one day they just got tried of it after my 6th trial and sent me to go live with a foster family. The last thing he gave me was this lighter he said a pothead like me could use it."

_Oh my God if only I had knew._

Duncan slip to ground crying softly now. Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan comforting him. She gently stoked his green hair. It felt strange to be strong for someone. Especially someone like Duncan.

_Everyone has layers _

"I'm here for you Duncan"

Duncan wiped the remaining tears and smiled

"Courtney promise me you'll always love the full versions of people and not just the parts you like."

"I promise"

They both looked deep into each other eyes.

_He's really cute in the moonlight_

Before she knew what was happening Duncan kissed her. The moment was unexpected and yet perfect at the same time.

"Wow. What was that for?"

"For letting me vent Princess."

"Well I was just the first person you ran into on a smoking break."

"Well then thank you for smoking."

Duncan put his arm around Courtney and the two walked back to the cabin.

* * *

**For those of you wondering if you read this before you probably have I took this story down and re-wrote the ending (it was sucky)**


End file.
